


In Your Arms

by CesarioOneiroi (VividDayDreamer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Love, Poetry, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/CesarioOneiroi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	In Your Arms

  


I want to live in your arms.  
I want to live in your arms.  
It's quieter there,  
and safe from all harm.

Keep me in this bubble;  
a world of you and I,  
of limbs and heartbeats tight in a snuggle,  
of smiles and laughter that never will die.

It's safer here.  
There's wonder here.  
And I never want to leave,  
this place in your arms.


End file.
